XMen: Revolution
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: In the future, Magneto has succeeded in conquering the world and the human race. As he acts through Rogue, the world is plunging into dark times. The reamaining XMen only have one thing on their minds, revolution. Contains Romy and Jott.
1. A Rogue's Life

_I don't know why I do stuff like this, but I have an obsession of strange twists._

_After all, what twist could possibly be stranger than this one? So lets take a look into an alternate future._

_Boy do I wish that it was different, but I just gotta do this, its sort of a message..._

_A message of warning about what we are starting to become._

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution._

**00000**

_**I can't believe it, I just can't, everything has gone terribly wrong.**_

_**It all started years ago, it was sometime after the Apockalypse incident when the war finally broke out.**_

_**It didn't take long, less than a year, but in the end, the humans lost, and Magneto took control of the world. Professor Xavier didn't see it, he died of a Heart Attack sometime during the war, but the X-Men did try and fight, I tried to fight...**_

_**When Magneto took over, humans where all carted off to either be geneticaly modified, or killed, most of them died anyway, and now there's none left, the world has been left to the mutants.**_

_**The X-Men that managed to make it out are still hiding away somewhere, but we had some casualties, Colossus, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Cannonball, and even Iceman didn't make it out alive.**_

_**I didn't know why they didn't try and kill me. Maybe it was because Gambit paid them off, maybe it was for some other reason, but I know now.**_

_**I should've known, someone should've told me from the beginning, I had a right to know who my father was, I had a right to know that Magneto was my father.**_

_**Oh Kurt, I hate to admit it, because I never really treated you like I should have, but you where the only family I ever really had, if only you could see me now, you would be ashamed of what I've done, what I've become.**_

_**My name is Rogue, the last truly free person on this god-forsaken planet.**_

_**I have been so many things in my life, a Brothehood Girl, an X-Woman, a mutant above all, but I never thought I'd spend any amount of time of my life in this position.**_

_**You see, while Magneto does control the world in the shadows, he uses me as a front. And does he ever give me a choice? No, and I don't even know why I don't resist.**_

_**God, please help me.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**X-MEN:  
REVOLUTION.**

**0000000000**

**AN X-MEN EVOLUTION**

**ORWELLIAN FUTURE FANFICTION**

**0000000000**

**BY:  
RUIN QUEEN OF OBLIVION**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**A ROGUE'S LIFE**

**0000000000**

**00000**

Rogue closes her journal, and looks out over New York City. This was her life now, she could see images posted on the walls of her face as mutants walk in single file lines down the streets and past the Capitol Building.

She hated this, ever since Magneto had revealed that he was her father, and mostly because Pietro or Wanda didn't want the job, she had been placed in puppet control of the entire planet.

"Its what you always wanted, isn't it, Rogue?" A voice from behind her says, she doesn't even have to turn, knowing its Magneto. "To be loved, to be accepted, now the entire world worships and loves you. Don't you see Rogue? This is for the best, this is for all the things that Mystique did to betray you, to manipulate you, now your in control."

"Then why doesn't it feel like it?" Rogue says, and turns, but Magneto is gone.

**00000**

Scott and Jean are walking through the ruins of an old town in Missouri. Every so often they pass by a poster of Rogue, or a television screaming anti-human propaganda, and exalting the leader of the new Mutant World.

"I still can't believe it, how could Rogue be so careless? We lost five of our teammates to Magneto, and she keeps his plans going!" Scott complains out loud. "She's no worse than that father of her's!"

"Scott, calm down, I'm sure there's a perfectly good explination for all of this, I mean, why would Rogue betray us just like that? It makes no sense and you know it," Jean says, trying to comfort Scott. "How much further is it?"

"5013 Cullen Court, we're here," Scott says, and they find themselves standing in front of an old house, probably at one time a two-story house, but most of it is colapsed, like the rest of the town.

They walk up to the door, and while glancing around carefully, they knock three times.

"Password?" A voice from inside calls.

"Death to Magneto," Scott mutters, and the door opens.

Standing in the doorway is a young woman with long green hair, and wearing a purple uniform. "Cyclops, Jean, its been awhile," she says.

"Polaris? I thought you where..." Jean says.

"An Acolyte? Technicaly I still am, the resistance has many spies in the government, even in Rogue, or should I say Magneto's Secret Police," Lorna, better known as Polaris, says to them, and ushers them in.

"Where you the one who sent us this note?" Scott asks, showing a letter.

_Dear Cyclops and Jean,_

_I have to be brief, I don't know if this message will be intercepted or not, but I can tell you this right now, your lives are in grave danger. There are certain truths that you must learn, reality as we know it is in danger. Come to Columbia Missouri, and you will recieve further instructions._

_Sincerely,_

_A Friend._

"No, but the one who did is further inside," Lorna says.

She leads them inside, and down some stairs into a spacious living area. A secret door opens up in the wall, and another woman steps out.

She can't be any older than 17, with pale white hair, she is over six feet tall, and wearing all black, including a trench coat that seems to flow behind her.

She adjusts a pair of sunglasses as she looks at the two former X-Men with piercing blue eyes.

"Scott Summers and Jean Grey, or have you two been married yet? Oh well, not exactly an important point at this point in time," she says in a thick southern accent. "I am Jessica Roland, or just Jess if you would perfer, but you might know me better as Ruin."

Scott and Jean had heard that name before, Ruin was one of the few mutants that where mentioned on the Propaganda Channels, a powerful mutant that led a resistance movement against the government. There where rumors that Ruin had never been identified because he or she wasn't real, nothing more than a use of public fear, but now the two former X-Men realized that they where looking at her.

"What do you want with us, Jess?" Jean demands.

"This was once my home, much like the Institute was once yours. I had a family here, but my parents where all killed, shipped off to the concentration camps, and at the same time they did this to me," Jess says, and raises her hand.

Suddenly, the lights begin to flicker, but the room doesn't go dark either, as a matter of fact, the light and darkness seems to get sucked into the palm of Jess' hand. "The power over chaos, I can bend light and darkness at my will, hence the name Ruin."

"What did you want to tell us?" Scott asks.

"Its about Rogue," Jess says, and Scott and Jean exchange glances.

**00000**

Speaking of Rogue, at about that moment she is walking into a penthouse a few blocks away from the Capitol building. She brushes a strand of her white bangs out of her face as she sighs.

_I can't believe I'm being put through this, no one deserves to have to rule a world like this, I'm just as much of a slave as the rest of the world,_ she thinks to herself. _And Remy should be home soon, I don't know how I'm going to tell him this, its going to change our lives forever, and Magneto isn't going to like it._

She curls up on the couch, opening one of her favorite books from when she was younger, she had just managed to save most of them from Magneto's book burnings. At the same time, she hugs a stuffed purple dragon, the only thing she had left of her old roommate Kitty Pryde, she hated remembering what happened to her friends, she would never forget it.

_Flashback..._

_"ROGUE, PLEASE HELP ME, ROGUE..." Kitty's voice screamed out as Sabertooth tears into her. Rogue, in a sudden feat of strength manages to absorb the feral mutant long enough for him to be unconsious, and carried off._

_"Kitty, I'm so sorry, please, don't give up on me!" Rogue says, grabbing Kitty's hand._

_"Rogue, I'm like, sorry, please Rogue, don't ever stop fighting, your the last hope we have," Kitty sputters out as she coughs up blood, and her eyes close as she draws her final breath._

_"She was too weak, Rogue," a voice from behind Rogue says. The gothic mutant spins around to see the cloaked form of Magneto._

_"She was my friend, and you killed her, your a monster Magneto, nothing more, nothing less!" Rogue shouts at the Master of Magnetism._

_"Some sacrifices must be made in order to preserve the Mutant Race, my daughter," Magneto says._

_Rogue just glares at him._

_End Flashback..._

"Remy's home, mon chere," Rogue's husband, Remy calls in from the living room.

Rogue still wasn't sure how she was able to touch him now, but that didn't matter, they loved each other, that was what mattered. Maybe it was that Remy was the only joy she had in life anymore.

"Is everything alright Rogue?" Remy asks as he places his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just having a complicated day," Rouge admits. "I hate this feeling, like I'm being controled, like I have no choice in my life anymore."

"Chere, Remy can tell that there's something else on your mind. Come on, tell Remy," Remy says.

"Remy, I'm pregnant," Rogue says.

**00000**

"I have consulted with a number of mutants that have precognative abilities, and I've managed to find this out, Rogue is pregnant with twins," Jess says as they walk through a hidden passageway beneath the house. "She will give birth to a boy and a girl, both will have seperate but intwined destinies. The girl will lead the revolution to its victory, but the boy, the boy will stir up trouble in the government, I didn't want to tell you this, but there is a possibility Rogue might not get out of this alive."

Scott and Jean exchange glances, and Scott starts to say something.

"I know what you might feel about Rogue, but I know she's a good person," Jess says, typing a code into a keypad. "I met Rogue once, right after Magneto's experiments activated my X-Gene, she had just been put in charge of the Mutant Nation, she deffinately doesn't like this situation either. I think Magneto is manipulating her," she continues, and a door opens and they walk inside. "And I'm sure your already aware of Rogue's heritage."

The door opens up into a huge cavern, lining the walls are various passages. In rows on the cave floor is a number of tanks and other vehicles.

"We're still trying to track down the rest of the X-Men, not to mention the Morlocks and anyone else who is willing to help us, you two are the only progress we've made," Lorna says. "Magneto's influence stretches far, and having Rogue being his little puppet isn't helping things either."

"We're the only mutants from any of the original teams you've been able to find and recruit?" Scott asks.

"Well, not really, we do have some others here..." Jess says.

"TOAD, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP HASSLING WANDA!" A familiar voice echoes down one of the tunnels.

"YEAH, ITS BAD ENOUGH I'M STUCK IN THIS FREAKIN' WHEELCHAIR, DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE MY LIFE EVEN MORE MISERABLE?" Another shout echoes down the tunnel.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" A third shout is heard.

"LANCE, YOU NEED TO STOP MOPING OVER KITTY, SHE'S DEAD ALREADY, ACCEPT THAT FACT, AND MOVE ON!" A fourth voice is heard, and then the ground starts to shake.

"Oh no, that isn't who I think it is, please tell me it isn't who I think it is..." Jean says.

"THE BROTHERHOOD IS HERE?" Scott yells.

At that moment, 6 familiar mutants walk out of the tunnel, still shouting at each other, but stop at the sight of the two former X-Men.

Well, most of them walked (Todd hopped, but that's beside the point), the last to exit the tunnel was Wanda on a hoverchair, her legs apparently having been crippled sometime before.

"Hmm, Scott and Jean, still as pathetic and unfashionable as ever," Pietro says circling them using his super speed. "Somethings never change."

"Pietro, still as obnoxious and critical as ever, did you ever stop to think that you should grow up?" Scott shouts at the speedy mutant, and reaches for his glasses.

"Scott, don't do it, its just not worth it anymore," Jean says, placing a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Yeah Summers, listen to your girlfriend," Todd says with a laugh.

"We'd deserve it," Lance mutters, and everyone looks at him. "After everything we've done, we don't deserve any form of forgiveness from you two..."

"Uhh, Alvers, are you feeling all right?" Scott asks.

"Lance has done some thinking since he came here, and he's kind of mellowed out," Wanda says. "He's still not over Magneto having Sabertooth kill Kitty, actually, come to think of it we all have issues with Magneto now. Toad got thrown into a swamp and left to die..."

"And I helped, not exactly something I'm proud of now," Mystique says. "Now all he's doing is using Rogue's hatred of me to exert control over her."

"Fred, well, lets just say Magneto ticked him off one time too many," Wanda continues. "I'm obvious, not only did I reclaim my memories, but he also paralyzed my legs for crying out loud, probably the same way he killed off your professor."

"Magneto was behind that? But how..." Jean says.

"He found a mutant named Virulancy, he can kill or injure people with psychic waves that create certain, medical effects, such as the Heart Attack that killed Xavier," Lance says.

"And Pietro, well, Pietro is just jealous of Rogue and how the masses worship her like she's some sort of goddess," Wanda says.

"And what's wrong with that? I'm obviously much better looking, not to mention more intelligent..." Pietro starts, and then Wanda throws him against the wall with a hex bolt. "I can take a hint..."

"Since when?" Jean asks trying not to laugh.

**00000**

"Chere, don't keep yourself down like this," Remy says, holding Rogue's hand in his. "There's something else bothering you, isn't there?"

"I just don't know anymore, Remy," Rogue says. "Irene once told me that my children and my children's children will be destined for great things, I don't know anymore. It, just feels like _1984_ has snuck up on me, and I'm playing the part of Big Brother."

"Rogue, its nothing like that and you know it," Remy says. "Someday you will find it in your heart that you have been chosen to do soem good in this world. And our children will help that world survive, I know that you will live to see the end of these dark times."

Rogue pauses, and gives Remy a smile.

**00000**

_**Well, that's the end of chapter 1, and boy do I wish I could tell you that things are going to get better from here.**_

_**No such luck.**_

_**Coming up, its time for the birth of a new generation of mutants as Rogue gives birth to her children.**_

_**One will win over Magneto in the end.**_

_**The other will rise in his place.**_

_**This isn't over yet, oh no, its just beginning, as the war for earth rages on.**_


	2. Preperations and Perceptions

_Here we go, chapter 2._

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or anything potentialy related to Red Witch's fanfictions or GI Joe._

**00000**

_**I still can't believe all this, me and Scott used to be members of the X-Men, then we became refugees when our teammate seemingly betrayed us to our enemy.**_

_**Now we've met up with the former Brotherhood, and joined the Resistance, and we're starting to realize that maybe we misjudged Rogue.**_

_**The question remains, who is the true enemy? Rogue, Magneto, someone else?**_

_**Well, time will only tell.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**PEPERATIONS AND PERCEPTIONS**

**0000000000**

**00000**

"PIETRO, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM?" Jean shouts at the retreating speedster.

It was about two months after they arrived at the Resistance HQ, Pietro seemed to have an hobby of driving the two of them crazy nearly 24 hours a day. When Jess came around, which wasn't that often, he did behave himself, but that didn't help much.

"You know, I suddenly have a great deal of respect for Mystique," Scott says as Jean stops while panting.

"Yeah, I can see that," Jean says. "And I can also see why Rogue left the Brotherhood, well, other than the obvious."

"What's obvious?" Scott asks, but just before Jean can answer, Jess comes in.

"Ahh, Scott, Jean, just who I needed to see, there's something you need to be told, come with me," Jess says, and leads them down a side tunnel and into a small cavernous room.

A chair turns around, seated there is an older woman with a cane, and staring, or at least they assume she is, at them from behind sunglasses.

"Wait, your Rogue's foster mother, Irene, right?" Jean asks.

"Yes, and I don't know if your entirely ready for what I have to tell you, but there is no time left," Irene says. "You see, none of this was supposed to happen, Magneto has changed the future drasticaly."

**00000**

Rogue sighs, the last two months hadn't been easy for her, its bad enough being the ruler of the world, which is enough stress with all the paper work and public apperances, but being pregnant didn't help either.

"Rogue, your the leader of the entire world, couldn't you take a few months off for vacation? All this stress is going to make you go crazy," her secretary, a four armed mutant named Shiva, says.

"Shiva, I'll be fine, I'll take maternity leave in a few months," Rogue says, and leans back in her chair. _Shiva's obviously working for Magneto, and since everyone else already knows I'm pregnant, its only a matter of time before he confronts me about it,_ Rogue thinks to herself.

Suddenly, her chair whips around, and she's face to face with the helmeted Magneto. "Uhh, hi dad," Rogue says a little sheepishly.

"Rogue, you dissapoint me again, you've let a number of traitors slip out from under your nose, two of your former teammates where last spotted in Central Missouri, a known hub for Ruin's GNSP forces," Magneto growls. "I gave you power Rogue, and this is how you repay me? The only reason you are still in power is because I let you remain in power."

"Yeah, one problem with that, you put me in power because you felt that I'd get a better public attraction, while you ruled from the shadows," Rogue snaps. "Well guess what daddy-dearest, your plan backfired, the public loves me, yes, but a change of leadership will just lead to revolution. Now get out of my office, or I will personaly throw you out!"

Magneto growls, and takes his leave.

_Magneto might be my father, but he doesn't have as much control over me as he'd like to think, for all intents and purposes, this is my world, and not even he can take it away from me,_ Rogue thinks, and then shakes her head. _Gotta stop thinking like that, its those kind of thoughts that will make me too much like Magneto._

She places a hand on her stomach. _I remember when my powers first emerged, it was realizing that I'd never be able to touch that was the worst thing. But now, I've found someone I can touch, and as a result of that, Magneto will have a grandchild to try and brainwash in seven months._

She looks out the window, there was something she could do, but it was risky.

**00000**

"Okay, so let me get this straight, had the war never happened, Rogue would've still found out that Magneto is her father, the Brotherhood would've been abandoned by Magneto, much in the same fashion they have been now, and taken in by an elite Army unit, formed a group called the Misfits, and basicaly wouldn't change at all?" Scott asks.

"There is more, Rogue would've still overcome her mutation with Remy, and had Magneto not interfered with the timeline, there is great possibility that her descendants would have surpassed many in their gains," Irene says. "Apockalypse would have rised again, on more than one occasion, and Rogue's granddaughter, Marie, would be destined to walk in the presence of kings, and in the halls of god himself."

"How much of that has Magneto changed?" Jean asks.

"We can't be sure just how much the genocide has effected the plans of the devil, but that isn't the point right now," Irene says. "These next 18 years will be the most dangerous for us all. 18 years to the day that Rogue's children are born, their destinies will emerge, and it is then that the fate of the world will be decided."

"Why is all of this being pilled on us?" Scott asks.

"In seven months, you will understand why you must learn these things," Irene says, and turns the chair back around. Scott and Jean exchange glances, but leave quickly.

"Is it just me, or has our lives just gotten worse and worse everyday?" Scott asks.

**00000**

Somewhere up in Canada a month later, a lone figure is riding down an abandoned highway on a motorcycle at full speed. Why becomes apparent as two men on motorcycles come up beside him, he glances at the two from under his helmet, and raises a fist as 3 metalic claws pop out. He leans into a turn, and slashes at the weels of one of the motorcycle and it goes spinning out of control. He jumps off of his own just as it goes flying into a tree, and the third biker stops.

"Creed, I should've known you where still doing old Bucket-Head's bidding," The first biker growls, removing his helmet, and resheathing the claws. "I want answers, Creed, what is Magneto doing to Rogue?"

"You'll never get answers out of me, Wolverine," Creed growls.

Before Logan can retaliate, he gets hit by a blast of lightning from behind, and falls to the ground unconsious.

"Come on Sabertooth, lets get this guy back to Montreal, Lady Rogue's going to be pleased when she finds out we got another X-Man," the biker from before says, and Sabertooth slings Logan's prone body over his shoulder, the remaining biker activates a radio. "This is Acolyte Team 35, Commander Berzerker reporting in, we have confirmed capture of the Former X-Man Wolverine, requesting transport to Montreal for trial."

"Confirmed, Commander, a helicopter will be out there in 20 minutes," the voice on the other end says, and Ray Crisp, aka Berzerker fits the radio to his belt.

"Never a dull moment, eh Sabertooth?" Ray asks.

**00000**

"Lady Rogue, Acolyte Team 35 has reported in, they've found Wolverine," Shiva reports in to Rogue. "What should we do?"

Rogue glances down at her desk, on a pad a message appears. "Make sure it gets out through the Network, and have my plane ready for a flight to Montreal, tell the Canadian High Court that I will be personaly overseeing this trial," Rogue replies through the intercom.

"Yes milady," Shiva says, and the intercom cuts off.

_Logan, I'm so sorry, but I no longer have a choice in the matter, the least I can do is be there,_ Rogue thinks.

**00000**

"Ruin, Ruin!" A Resistance soldier shouts, running into Jess' office out of breath. "This report just came up through the monitors for the Propaganda Channels, you might want to read what it said."

Jess takes a piece of paper and reads it. _"Today marks a glorious victory for the Mutant Nation. Reports from as high as our glorious leader's office have confirmed that earlier today, an Acolyte team consisting of Victor 'Sabertooth' Creed and Ray 'Berzerker' Crisp, has successfuly captured the former member of the X-Men known as Wolverine. He is now in transport to the Canadian Correctional Faclity in Montreal, where he awaits trial. Both Acolytes where given..."_ Jess crumples the paper up in her hand.

"Thank you for bringing this to me," Jess says, and the soldier exits. _Blasted fascists, now we've got to get Logan out before its too late. Well, there is one person close enough to make it into the facility, and this isn't going to work well, but I've got no other choice,_ she thinks, and dials a number. "Zartan? No Road Pig, put Zartan on the line!"

"Yes Ruin?" A voice on the other end says.

"Zartan, I need some help on something, the kind of help that only the Dreadnoks can provide, or at least you can with your skills," Jess says. "How soon can you be in Montreal?"

**00000**

Two days later, Logan finds himself seated in what looks like a cheap mockery of a courtroom. Painted into the wall is the iamge of Rogue, much like there is everywhere else in the world, the flags are a deep red, with a black X and the words "Mutant Nation" in white. The judge is already seated, and the "trial" is about to begin when the doors open.

"All rise, our glorious leader has decided to join us today," the judge says, and everyone in the courtroom, minus Logan, stands at attention as the doors open. Rogue walks into the court, much to the applause of the people inside.

As she walks down the aisle, she catches a look from Logan, and shakes her head, mouthing the words "I'm sorry," and takes a seat.

"Case number 30456, the case of the Mutant Nation Vs. Wolverine on charges of treason and conspiricy to overthrow the Mutant Nation in coordination with Ruin's GNSP, how do you plead?" the judge says.

Rogue leans back, she knew it didn't matter how what he said, there wouldn't be a trial. Magneto had made sure that a loyalist of his was in charge of the Judicial System, the courtroom would adjourn for the evening, and at night an Acolyte agent would come and kill off the accused, how they would do it to Logan she wasn't sure, but they probably had something.

As she had guessed, the courtroom adjourned for the evening. She had to stop this before it started, somehow. She could take it to the public, something had to be done, but for now she could just settle for going to visit Logan.

**00000**

An hour later, flanked by two bodyguards, she walks into the Canadian Correctional Facility.

"Oh, Lady Rogue, what are you doing here?" the officer at the desk says, standing up at attention.

"That isn't necessary, I'm here to see the Wolverine," Rogue says.

"Yes milady, right this way," the officer says, and leads Rogue into the holding cells, and stops at one, opening the door and letting her in, and shuts the door behind her.

Logan is chained to a chair, his restraints are made out of adamantium as to not let him escape, but he can still talk.

"What are you doing here, Rogue? I didn't think you would care enough to see someone who's an enemy of your government," Logan growls.

"This wasn't what I wanted, Logan, I'm sorry that this happened to you, but I have to say something," Rogue says. "I'm not proud of myself for what I've done, for what I've become, this is all wrong. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all of this. And I should tell you this, since we won't ever see each other again, thanks for all you've done for me, for all of us."

Logan nods, and there's a knock on the door.

"Milady, I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's an Acolyte here who needs to see the prisoner," the officer from before says.

"Alright," Rogue says, and turns to Logan. "Farewell," she says, and exits.

The next person to enter is a young man in a black militaristic uniform, wearing a pair of sunglasses, as he closes the door.

"Just get this over with," Logan growls. "Its obvious what you're here for, just get it over with."

"Wolverine, I am here representing someone who is in need of your services," the Acolyte says, and removes a pistol from his pocket, and shoots a camera that is watching them. "Do you want to get out of here alive and a free man?" He asks, and Logan nods slightly. "Then do exactly what I say," the Acolyte says, and lowers his sunglasses a little, which pushes a mask down.

"Zartan, I should've known," Logan rasps. "You've been on Ruin's payroll since the revolution began, haven't you?"

"Why, yes, now drink this," Zartan says, handing Logan a small vial, which he drinks.

A few minutes later, Zartan, still in disguise, is pushing a cart carrying a body covered with a cloth.

"He commited suicide, the GNSP must've slipped him a poison that could neutralize his healing factor," Zartan says to the officer behind the desk. "I will despose of the body, you saw nothing."

"Yes sir," the officer says, and Zartan wheels the cart out, passing by a real Acolyte agent.

"I'm looking for Wolverine's cell, my office called earlier, I was supposed to interrogate him this evening," the Acolyte says.

"Sorry, but that can't be right, an Acolyte just left with his body," the officer says.

"WHAT? That's impossible I was assigned to... fine, I'll deal with this," the Acolyte says, and exits the building, finding Zartan just finishing up putting Logan's body in the trunk. "Hey you, stop!"

Zartan pulls out a gun, and starts firing at the Acolyte, catching him in the shoulder before the Acolyte sends a blast of fire at Zartan, who ducks down. _I'm not paid enough for this,_ he thinks, and starts shooting at the Acolyte, reaching into the car to remove another weapon, he draws out a machine gun, and the Acolyte falls in a spray of bullets. "Blasted Secret Police, this was supposed to be easy!" He shouts, and throws the machine gun into the car, and climbs in, taking off as fast as he can after fitting a headset on. "Torch, Road Pig, send word to Jess, we have the target in custody, start making preperations to leave for Missouri."

**00000**

Rogue is sitting on the bed in the Presidential Suite of a hotel room when her phone rings.

"Lady Rogue, sorry to disturb you, but this is Officer Bruce from the Correctional Facility, the Acolyte who we let in apparently snuck the Wolverine out of this facility, and then killed an Acolyte who was supposed to interrogate the suspect, my superiors said to consult you before saying anything to the media, what should I do?" the officer from before asks.

"Just report him as a suicide, it is too dangerous to risk letting anyone know he's possibly escaped," Rogue says, and hangs up. _Logan, I'm glad someone is out there watching out for you,_ she thinks.

**00000**

It would be another six months before they could get Logan to Columbia. By that time, the networks where pubilcaly celebrating the fact that Rogue had been announced as being pregnant with twins. But other than that, news was slow, there where fewer captures of revolutionaries, Scott and Jean had finally married (for some reason the Brotherhood behaved themselves during that affair, actually, they had gotten used to each other by that time, and Lance was even chosen as Best Man), in which Jess presided over.

Finally, Scott and Jean got word that Logan was on his way to the base, they hadn't seen any of their old teammates since the X-Men scattered after the war.

It was one night in early October when it happened. Rogue shot awake in her bed with Remy lying next to her, she shakes him awake.

"Chere, let Remy sleep just a few more minutes," Remy says in a tired voice.

"Remy, get up now, I think my water just broke," Rogue says, and at that Remy bolts up.

"Well, what are we waiting for, come on, we have to get to the hospital!" Remy says, quickly getting dressed.

They didn't have time to get the driver awake, so while Rogue struggles to get on the seatbelt, Remy starts up his car, and they speed off towards the nearest hospital.

**00000**

An hour later, Rogue is lying back in the hospital bed exhausted. Resting in her arms is a small baby girl wrapped in a blanket, while Remy carries a baby boy.

"What are we going to name them?" Remy asks his wife.

"How about Katelyn for the girl, and the boy we can name Caleb, Katelyn and Caleb LeBeau," Rogue says, and Remy nods. _Katelyn, I've got to make sure she has the right upbringing, but I doubt that as long as I'm in this position, maybe I should bring her to someone else, someone who can take care of her until the time is right,_ Rogue thinks.

**00000**

Three weeks later, Scott and Jean are scouting the outter perimiter when they see a woman dressed in a black cloak that is pulled over her face approach them.

"Scott, Jean," she says, trying not to scare them.

"Rogue..." Scott says.

"What do you want, Rogue?" Jean demands of her former teammate.

"When I first learned about my family, I swore I would make sure that if I ever had a child, he or she would be raised better than I ever was, but I don't think I can do that. Scott, Jean, I'm sorry for dumping this burden on you, but your the only two people I can trust," Rogue says, and places a bundle in Jean's arms. "Please, take good care of my daughter for me, her name is Katelyn, and you two are her only hope to having a normal life, or at least a good life."

"Rogue, please, come with us..." Scott says.

"I'm sorry Scott, I really am, but this is the way it has to be," Rogue says, and keeps walking, trying not to cry.

"Scott, do you think she'll be okay?" Jean asks, holding Scott close as they look at the baby girl in her arms.

"I don't know, Jean, I really don't know," Scott admits.

**00000**

_**Well, that's another chapter done, and things are getting weirder and weirder.**_

_**What will happen to Katelyn and Caleb first? We'll find out as they start to grow up, things are just going to get more hectic from here.**_

_**Read and Review, please.**_


	3. Ruin, Life of a Rebel

_Well, now lets take this oppertunity to look into the mind and past of one of our carachters._

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything other than carachters I created and the plot._

**00000**

_**You all know me by now, its me Jess, or as my enemies call me, Ruin.**_

_**I was born into a christian family, hardly a breeding ground for Socialist Revolutionaries like myself, but for most of my life, I have made it a point to become the enemy of the opressors, and a friend to the opressed.**_

_**I made an enemy out of democracy even before I was a mutant, my family bought into the anti-mutant propaganda, while I chose to fight for the mutants.**_

_**I remember when I was only 12 years old, mutants where the newest thing, just discovered, I took it upon myself to counter the hatred. Mutants existed even in my school, and I was given the oppertunity to speak at a meeting on how to deal with mutants. That was all just after the Apockalypse incident, just a year before the war.**_

_**Maybe it was inevitable that when I was 14 years old, the war came to a close with the victory of the mutants. Magneto did his experiments on humans, much like Hitler did on Jews and others, the humans that couldn't be made mutants, like my family, where all killed.**_

_**I still remember the look in my mother's eyes while she was being dragged off...**_

_**Now things aren't getting better for me, as a mutant, I have to fight my own kind in a world that seems like its something out of a book by George Orwell.**_

_**I still wonder, am I more like Goldstein or Big Brother?**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**RUIN, LIFE OF A REBEL**

**0000000000**

**00000**

Jessica Roland, more commonly known to the public as Ruin, was torn.

Just an hour ago, Rogue had given her daughter to Scott and Jean to care for. She realized that she had two choices, she could respect Rogue's decision, which might be the better choice, and allow Katelyn to grow up as a member of the resistance, or she could hold the child for randsom.

She remembered that Katelyn had a twin brother still, Caleb would become a threat in the future, that's what she had been told, and she didn't want to see that come to pass.

That's when she remembered something she had read once, in a book by a spy for the Soviet Union during the Cold War who commented on the presence of the Revolution.

_"The Paradox of the Revolution is that there is two sides of the same coin. On one side, you have a utopia promoted by unity and peace, on the other side is Totalitarianism. The paradox is that no matter what, the two shall always circle back on each other. A utopia cannot be formed without totalitarianism, as is expressed in _1984 _and _Brave New World._ The only way to reach a Socialist Utopia through revolution is not to eliminate joy and peace, but to provide the people with joy and peace, and eliminate the negative. More must be done still, there must be an elimination of Capitalism and Fascism, for they are one and the same. And above all, the truth must be revealed for the greater good."_

Jess thinks back a few years ago, to when it all began for her.

**00000**

_Flashback..._

"I would like to give this oppertunity to give the floor to one of the students at Gentry Middle School, Miss. Jessica Roland, who will be speaking about the issue of mutants and safety," a portly man in a suit says from a podium, and steps down as a younger version of Jess walks onto the stage. She has a few freckles on her face, and her hair is a dark brown, and she's a little shorter (she was always tall for her age), but its basicaly her.

"Thank you sir," Jess says, and stands at the podium, clearing her throat. "I'm going to say right now that I'm not a mutant, but I have decided to represent them, not because I was forced to, but because I chose to. I have studied the history of this world on more than one occasion, and as far as I can tell, there is no mutant problem. The problem is racism, it has existed since the start of the world, and if we don't stop it, it will destroy us all!"

People in the crowd starts to exchange glances.

"During the thirties and forties, Adolf Hitler and his Nazis killed millions of jews, we always say never again, but that is an empty promise as long as we continue to act like this towards our fellow human beings. Mutants have no control over how they where born, none of us do, but if this is how the human race is going to act towards mutants, I would rather be one of them. Tell me, how would you feel if someone suddenly started persecuting humans? You wouldn't like that, would you? We are all human beings on this planet, and I will fight racism to the ends of the earth if necessary to make sure that we learn from the mistakes of the past, and make sure that we don't repeat them!" Jess continues, some people start clapping. "America, no, the world, must remember that we have a moral obligation to fight racism no matter what shape or form it comes in. What if it wasn't someone in some far away town? What if it was your friend? What if it was your father, your mother, your brother? What if it was you that was the one being persecuted? What if you where dragged out on the streets with no warning, not even knowing where your about to be taken or what is going to happen to you? If this extreme racism continues on, that's what will happen to mutants, and maybe even humans will have to experience this extreme racism some day. Do you want to watch as your family is dragged off to concentration camps, and you'll never see them again? This is what has happened in the past, and what will happen soon if we're not careful. And furthermore..."

_"Are they really going to let this girl continue to speak?"_ A voice echoes in her head.

Jess pauses, she couldn't have just heard that. _What was that?_ She thinks, and her eyes dart around the room, noticing a teacher sitting in the front row, she shrugs it off, and starts to continue again.

"The United States of America has an obligation to uphold the rights of its citizens. In the past, the government has protected the rights of ethnic groups and religions, why should mutants be any different? Just because a group of people are born so they have powers, they are still human beings!" Jess continues, unhindered, though she hears voices in her head, voices that shouldn't be there, a clasmate, a teacher, the principal, a member of the school board, even her mother. "I would like to conclude by thanking all of you for this oppertunity to speak, and to say that if we eliminate the rights of mutants, we are eliminating our own rights in the long run."

She moves away to the podium, to the applause of the crowd. As she steps off stage, she glances at a man in the back clothed in a fedora and trench coat, he moves away as she looks at him, and she shrugs it off.

It wouldn't be until two years later that she found out that Magneto had been observing her.

**00000**

A year later, she was at home, the same home that in the future would house the headquarters for her revolution. She was on the computer writing, when a sudden pop-up appears. She normaly didn't pay any attention to this sort of thing, and was going to close it, when she saw what it read, and then all hell was going to break loose...

"MUTANT WAR BEGINS! ACOLYTES ATTEMPT ASSASINATION ON PRESIDENT!"

That was the headline of a news article that would be broadcasted to every computer on the planet. When she clicks on the link, she read.

_"Earlier today, the mutant terrorist organization known as the Brotherhood of Acolytes under orders from the mysterious mutant Magneto, stormed the White House grounds. They where stopped in the oval office by a combined effort of the Secret Service and local police, and while a number of them escaped, we have confirmed reports that the United States, and a number of other countries have banded together in a united effort to eliminate the now dubbed 'Mutant Menace' once and for all. Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, where the X-Men are situated, was unable to be reached for comment."_

Jess closes out of the pop-up, and leans back in her chair rubbing her head. _No, I tried to do something, but now its too late, I have to get out of here,_ she thinks to herself, and sits down at her computer, and begins to write.

_End Flashback..._

**00000**

Jess remembered that speech, it was later revealed that she had some minor telepathic abilities that would appear in times that she was under great stress.

Jess reached up to her shelf, and reaches past other books like _1984_ or _Jurassic Park_, and picks up a book, the book itself is called, _Parallels of Revolution_, it was a book she herself had written, and was required reading for anyone who joined the revolution.

She began to read her own work, remembering the words that had started this movement...

**THE PARADOXIAL REVOLUTIONARY MOVEMENT**

_In the 20th century, there was a number of revolutions, both violent and non-violent, that can be accredited to the state of mind that the world is currently in. Revolution is not perfect, nothing is, the true Revolutionary Paradox is the comparison between Utopianism and Totalitarianism, and the question is whether or not one can truly exist without the other._

_In 1917, Vladimir Illyich Lennin founded what is now known as the Soviet Union. The Communist Society was originaly meant to stand for equality, but even Lennin knew what would happen if Stalin took power in Russia. The problem with Communism doesn't lie in its beliefs, but in the fact that it can only end in Totalitarianism. To succeed in forming a Neo Socialist Utopian State, we must eliminate the need for a strong central government, and in the end, we shall live in a true peace._

_Other occurences appeared in the rise of Nazism in Germany, as well as Fascism in Italy and Spain. We cannot trust a violent revolution to create a utopian society, the only result of violence is more violence._

_Maybe the answer to solving the Revolutionary Paradox is through non-violence, and acts of war will only occur when necessary. But then again, how can we be sure?_

_The current state of the world is more dangerous than anything in history, we cannot simply write it off as being temporary, to achieve victory over the Mutant Nation, we must counter violence with non-violence, their war with our peace, and above all, our truth over their lies..._

Jess closes the book, and leans back to think some more. _This all leads back to Rogue,_ she realized. _Rogue is the center of the Paradox, she is deffinately utopian in thinking, but she is forced to be totalitarian. Maybe if she was like I remember from when we first met..._

She didn't like telling anyone, but she did have a history with Rogue, they where once friends...

Keyword there, once, they had known each other in school in Meridian Mississippi, before Jess had moved to Missouri, she could still remember what happened when she saw Rogue again after they where abandoned.

It still haunts her to this day.

**00000**

_Flashback..._

Jess, now 14 years old is wearing a straightjacket as she is carried through a hallway by two Acolyte guards. As she struggles against her bonds, she is forced into a lab room.

"Dr. Laurel, we have another one for you to deal with," the first Acolyte says.

Dr. Lucinda Laurel, a former genetecist for the government, had been outed during the war when her mutant abilities emerged. She now worked for Magneto willingly, and was notorious for her mistreatment of humans.

"Subject is Citizen Number 333-666-216, Roland, Jessica, no known offenses against the Mutant Nation other than simply, being a human being," Dr. Laurel says, speaking into a tape recorder as the acolytes shackle Jess to the table. "Patient seems to show extreme psychosis towards being treated."

Dr. Laurel moves her hand above Jess's body. "Subject deffinately has a dormant X-Gene, the only question is whether or not she will survive the procedure that will allow her to become one of us," Dr. Laurel says, and reaches into a drawer, and removes a sterile syringe, removing the top, she draws her own blood with it.

And that's when Jess remembered the doctor's mutant abilities, her blood could trigger X-Genes that where still dormant. Jess tries to struggle against her bonds, but Dr. Laurel motions for the two Acolytes to move in and hold her down, and begins to inject her in the arm.

Jess would've screamed if she wasn't gagged at the moment. As she struggles against her bonds, the lights in the room begin to flicker on and off as her body is exposed to the blood of the doctor. She felt as if her entire body was on fire, and her eyes seemed to roll to the back of her head, was this normal? There was nothing that could release the pain she was feeling at that moment, suddenly the lights from the celing explode as all the light gets sucked into her body, then the darkness, leaving a grey area surrounding the room. Her bonds break, and she removes the gag from her mouth, and turns to her captors, her eyes now pools of pure obsidian black.

"You fools, do you realize what you've unleashed? Now it is time for you to die!" She screams, and the glass of the observation room shatters as dark beams of energy shoots out of her body, wrapping themselves around the 3 other mutants, and seeping into their skin, there was no escaping it, and the three died in a matter of seconds. _Oh no, what have I done? Such power, coursing through me, yes, I can see my destiny now. My destiny is to oppose the Mutant Nation, and to do so, I shall become an engima, as a man I can be destroyed, but as a symbol, I am untouchable,_ she thinks, remembering back to the movie _Batman Begins, _now she was ready to fight for what she believed in, what everyone should believe in. _I am, Ruin, the Lady of Chaos!_

She manipulates the darkness of the room again, but this time it forms over her clothing, creating a long trench coat which she still wears to this day, while the light changes her hair color to a pure white.

She walks out of the room, and starts down the hall just as more Acolytes are rushing into it. She rounds a corner, and runs straight into Rogue.

"Rogue? I can't believe its you, I haven't seen you in years!" Jess says.

"Jess, you have to get out of here, my father will figure out that you caused this incident sooner or later, and as a friend, I am advising you to get as far away from this camp as possible," Rogue says, and takes something out of her pocket, and hands it to Jess. "This is an official ID for a worker of the Mutant Nation, just sign your code name there, and you can escape!"

"No Rogue, not without you, we're on the same page now, you and I, I could only speak for mutant rights before, it didn't help that I was human, now I can try and do some good, please Rogue, come with me and we can leave this place behind!" Jess says, trying to convince Rogue to come a long with her.

"I'm sorry, Jess, but its too late for me, you are the only hope that the world has left, don't abuse that position," Rogue says, and continues walking.

Jess shrugs, and signs her new codename, "Ruin" on the ID.

When she finally made it out of the Concentration Camp, for that was what it was, she found herself face-to face with a poster hanging on a wall...

A poster of Rogue, and she could hear the televisions exaulting her childhood friend as being the savior of the mutant race.

Jess was left speechless.

**00000**

_Despite what Rogue told me, I know its not too late I am going to save her if it is the last thing I do, because I know that there is still good in her,_ Jess thinks. _Rogue, if it is your wish for your daughter to be raised in the revolution, then we will do so, more in your honor than in ours._

She stands up, and makes her way to the living quarters of Scott and Jean. She knocks, and Scott answers the door.

"Oh Jess, Jean was just, taking care of the baby you know," Scott says. "Come in, come in."

Jess walks into the small 3 room apartment like home. Jean is seated on the couch in the room, holding the small bundle that is Katelyn LeBeau in her arms.

"I have been thinking this situation over," Jess says. "And I believe that we should do this, we should take care of Katelyn, in Rogue's honor. The outside world isn't a place for a child like her, and she will be in good hands, am I right?"

Scott and Jean exchange glances, but smile. "The best care she could get, given the circimstances," Jean says.

"Though I wonder, how are Pietro and Wanda going to take the fact that they have a niece and nephew?" Scott points out.

"Probably shock, I'd have to bet on some jaw-dropping," Jess says, and they all laugh about this for awhile.

**00000**

_**Well, that's three chapters done and accounted for.**_

_**I'll occasionaly do things like this, to tell you more about Jess, but I might throw something in from a previous life of her's or something.**_

_**Anyway, next chapter we get back on to the plot as we observe the twins Katelyn and Caleb growing up in two different societies.**_

_**Read and Review.**_


	4. Mutation

_Well, my reviews could be a little higher, but lets keep going._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with X-Men Evolution, X-Men in General, GI Joe, or Red Witch._

**00000**

_**Who am I? I'm Katelyn Summers, the adopted daughter of Scott and Jean, I'm only 7 years old right now, but I feel like I'm in way over my head.**_

_**I've been taught from my 5th birthday the ways of the revolution. I'm only seven, and I'm already an expert marksman, among other things.**_

_**Everyone's pretty good to me, though I still don't know who my real family is, the others won't tell me anything, if they even know the truth, but something tells me that they do.**_

_**I do have some of my family, an aunt and an uncle, plus my grandmother, who all care for me. Jess is pretty good too, she teaches me the more spiritual side of combat, and through that I have exposed something else.**_

_**Once when I was meditating, I entered into something that Jess called the Nexus, a higher plane of being in which I can almost reach out and touch others connected to the nexus.**_

_**I met a boy there named Caleb LeBeau. I get some sort of feeling when I'm talking to him, like we know each other somehow. I don't know, but I haven't told anyone yet, not even Jess.**_

_**Oh, speaking of Jess, she's calling me right now, gotta go.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 4:  
MUTATIONS**

**0000000000**

**00000**

Katelyn Summers, seven years old, and deffinately bearing some of the traits of Rogue, such as her white bangs, closes her diary as she looks up to see Jess standing at the doorway.

It had been seven years since Rogue had dropped her daugher off to stay with Scott and Jean, Jess couldn't help but sigh a little, the girl didn't even have any mutant abilities yet, and Jess knew that it was only a matter of time before her abilities did emerge. She had to have someone take a look at her about it. Scott and Jean had a daughter of their own now named Sammantha, or Sam, and the two where best of friends, even if they weren't blood sisters, they loved each other all the same.

"Hi Jess," Katelyn says with a smile. "What do you want me to do today?"

"Katelyn, we got a new mutant today, a refugee we found in Brazil, I want you to talk to him," Jess says.

"About what?" Katelyn questions.

"Your mutation, I know you don't have any powers yet, but there is a good possibility that they will emerge soon, so we want to see if we can get an idea of what you might be capable of."

Katelyn nods, and Jess leads her into the main antechamber of the resistance HQ. Seated on a tank tread, talking with Todd, is a mutant with scaly, snake-like features, wearing a black uniform.

"Xi, this is the girl I was telling you about, Katelyn Summers, Katelyn, this is Xi, he is our latest recruit for the rebellion, he can read a person's DNA, and even decipher your mutant abilities, dormant or not," Jess says. "All he has to do is touch you just briefly, is that okay?"

"Yes," Katelyn says, looking a little relunctantly at Xi.

Xi places his hand on the child's arm, and draws back after a second. "Jess..." He says, taking the cue, Jess walks away with him, and they wait until Katelyn's out of earshot. "Jess, I can tell you right now, this girl is deffinately going to have her mother's powers, only at a more advanced state."

"Advanced? How?" Jess asks, she had a feeling that Katelyn would have powers similar to Rogue's, but how advanced could they be?

"It seems that her DNA has stored the powers of every mutant or superhuman Rogue ever touched, and any that Katelyn will touch, in short, it is possible that, unlike her mother, Katelyn will be able to use the abilities she has absorbed on a permenent basis," Xi explains, and Jess pauses.

"That, could be a problem," Jess admits.

"Jess, I've got something!" Pietro shouts, running up to Jess at full super speed, handing her a piece of paper. "A report just came in about a last stronghold of humans!"

_The Pit... That's the old GI Joe base, and possible reports of the presence of the mutant Storm,_ she thinks, looking over the paper. "Alright, get the troops together, Pietro, its mission time."

**00000**

Miles away in New York City, Caleb LeBeau is seated at a table listening to the teacher. He has short dark brown hair, and is wearing a black school uniform. He doesn't need to take notes, part of his mutation was that he had the ability to absorb information as he heard it, he was basicaly a human computer that could remember and process as much information as possible. The other part of his powers becomes evident as he boredly makes a metal paper clip bend into different shapes with just a hand gesture.

Magneto kind of enjoyed toying with his grandson, he never did confront him directly, but watched from the shadows. Magneto wasn't happy with the fact that Rogue had lost Katelyn, who was a potentialy powerful mutant, but he saw it fit that Caleb would never know of the existance of his twin sister.

And in the meantime, he could mold young Caleb into becoming the heir to Rogue's throne. He knew that his daughter was too dangerous to be allowed to remain in power forever, Rogue would have to eventually be dealt with, but he had to make sure it was done discreetly.

_This is so boring,_ Caleb thinks, letting the paper clip fall to the table, he closes his eyes, and frees his mind of thought as he slips into the Nexus.

_Katelyn, are you there?_ He calls out over space and time.

**00000**

_Katelyn, are you there? _Caleb's voice echoes through Katelyn's mind.

_Yes Caleb, I'm here, what's up?_ Katelyn asks.

_Oh, the usual, my mom's always making me work with a tutor, I mean its not like I'm going to forget this information,_ Caleb groans.

_Yeah, its too bad you can't be here, I'm learning mostly about combat and spirituality, I heard Jess talking with Uncle Pietro about some big mission that is coming up_, Katelyn says. _I don't even have any powers yet, I feel so worthless._

_Don't be so hard on yourself, Katelyn, you've got your whole life... uh-oh, sorry, but I gotta go,_ Caleb replies, and the connection is severed.

Katelyn opens her eyes to hearing the shouts of people outside her room.

"She's too young, we can't risk bringing her on a high profile mission just yet!" She hears Scott's voice from outside. "Katelyn cannot be risked, she doesn't even have any powers!"

"I'm only telling you what Destiny told me, she said that Katelyn will be instermental in winning this small victory, we can't just leave her behind!" Jess shouts.

"She's just a little girl, Jess, how can you tell that Destiny isn't wrong this time? She's been wrong before you know," Jean says.

"Jean, she has never steered me wrong before, if she says that Katelyn will be important to this mission, then I say we should bring her along!" Jess shouts.

As their voices traill off into the distance, Katelyn opens the wooden door to her room, and looks both ways, making sure that they're not in sight of her, and runs off down the hallway opposite from where they where going.

**00000**

It was still 30 minutes before the transport left, so Jess took this oppertunity to talk to Irene again.

"Irene, I must know, if the war wouldn't have happened, what would've happened to me?" Jess asks.

"You would've been a strong candidate for mutant rights, you would've changed the opinions of millions of people with your words of peace and equality," Irene says. "Your powers would've still activated, of course, that was inevitable from the start. You would've been in New York City, at the time, a man calling himself the Reverened William Stryker will be holding a rally at the same time you where in town, he would've attempted to, eliminate mutants once and for all," Irene says. "You, would've been on the observation deck of the Empire State Building, looking out over the railing, when all of a sudden Stryker puts his plan into motion. You would've felt great pain, I saw your sister running to help you, but in your pain you would use your powers to throw her off the side of the building, you saved her, creating a cushion of light underneath her, but it wasn't enough for your family or the bystanders. You would be forced to leave, hiding out for a few years among the Morlocks, but still you would give your speeches to them, and achieve an understanding. Eventualy, you would've been recruited by the Misfits after being charged for robbery, as well as attacks on the Friends of Humanity."

"So, basicaly either way I would've ended up with the same group," Jess says.

"More or less, and good luck, Jess," Irene says as Jess walks out of the room.

_I almost wish I could've had that life, but fate it seems has given me a different fate, one that I can embrace for real,_ she thinks.

Soon enough, a convoy from the Revolution boards a transport craft to take them to the Pit.

With a small figure hidden away in the cargo hold.

**00000**

Back in New York City, things aren't exactly better for Caleb. The young mutant had been trying his hardest in his studies, he was still slacking a little in his work.

"Caleb, you should be more intelligent than this, your IQ is 190, or so Lady Rogue tells me, yet time and time again, you're failing your tests, you always seem to nod off during my lectures, and you never take notes!" The tutor shouts, slamming his hand down on the table. "How can you learn if you don't take notes?"

"I can remember these things without having to write them down, remember?" Caleb says, trying not to let his anger show, but several metalic objecs in the room starts to shake.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rogue shouts, storming into the room as the tutor stands up at attention.

"Oh, milady, I was just..." the tutor says, trying not to cringe under the looks of Rogue.

"You've stepped over the line, you are relieved of your duty, now get out of here before I have you thrown out!" Rogue shouts, and the tutor walks out of the room in a fury.

"Mom, you didn't have to do that," Caleb says.

"I know," Rogue says. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright, mom," Caleb says.

**00000**

"Okay, this is going to be a simple operation, we get in there, we get the survivors out of there, and we leave," Jess says as the transporter lands in the desert. Jess slings a rifle over her shoulder, and checks to make sure that her other weapons are intact, the rest of the Revolutionary Troops are checking as well. "Come on, lets get this over with."

"Is this amount of firepower really necessary? If its just a search and rescue opperation..." Jean questions.

"We are at war, Jean, nothing is that simple," Jess says. "Nothing can possibly be simple, we can't take any risks. There is a possiblity that if we know about the survival of a number of humans, former military at that, the Mutant Nation might know it as well."

"A rescue mission/military operation, wonderful," Lance mutters.

"We move out on 3. One... two... three!" Jess says, and the door to the transport swings open and the small group of mutants burst out of the transport guns at the ready.

Only to be met by a burst of fire as the transport behind them explodes.

"I should've known they'd be here already," Jess growls, and draws a handgun from her belt, and starts opening fire on the advancing enemy.

**00000**

"This just reported in from the highest parts of the government, government troops have engaged in combat with a squadron from the GNSP Resistance at the site of a former Military Base. There are unconfirmed reports that Ruin, the leader of the resistance, is there in person, but if she is, Lady Rogue has assured us that if this is the case, the revolution against the Mutant Nation will be put down swiftly and surely," a reporter says on a television screen. "This could also lead to the reclaiming of our lady's daughter, who was kidnapped over seven years ago by GNSP Forces..."

The newscast is brought to an abrupt end as two metal claws cut through the television in a small resteraunt in New Orleans. A mutant in a black outfit retracts her claws, and glances at the other patrons from behind a pair of red goggles.

"Sorry about the mess," she says, removing some money from her pocket, and placing it on the counter as she walks out.

The waitress just shrugs, the place had a habit of attracting strange people anyway, so this was nothing new.

The mutant removes her cowl when she gets outside, letting her long brown hair fall to her shoulders as she sniffs the air.

_I know your following me, Logan, but I can't risk it just yet,_ she thinks, mounting a motorcycle, she speeds off.

**00000**

Katelyn had just barely been able to slip out of the cargo hold in time, she hides behind a jeep, trying not to be seen by either side.

"Blasted government troops," Jess mumbles from her position behind a large rock as she opens fire on the enemy. "Just our luck that they have Pyro with them."

One of the fireballs goes out of control as Jean deflects it with her telekenesis. Katelyn gulps as the fireball flies towards the jeep, and she closes her eyes, realizing that there's not enough time to move away, and waits for the end...

But it never comes, as she slowly opens her eyes, she finds herself protected by a barrier as the fire swirls up around her. _Are these, my powers?_ She thinks to herself, and as if on instinct, raises her hands up, and the fire moves away from her, forming a giant flaming dragon.

"Wait, if Pyro's over there, then who's..." Jess says, lowering the sunglasses that she added to her outfit for combat as she glances over at the fire dragon, which is now swooping down on the enemy forces. "I donn't believe it, Scott, Jean, its Katelyn!"

"KATELYN?" Jean shouts, watching as the enemy runs in terror. "KATELYN DID THIS?"

"Here, I'll go get her!" Pietro says, and speeds off towards the small mutant.

"Wait, Pietro!" Jess says, and shakes her head. "Come on, we'd better stop him before he gets hurt..."

And then two screams are heard at once (Pietro's being noticably girly). As the remaining mutants reach the spot, they find both Pietro and Katelyn lying onconsious on the ground.

"They're both still alive, Pietro just barely, he must've broken contact when he fell unconsious," Jess says, and picks Pietro up, stringing him over her shoulder. "Scott, go inside and see if any of the Joes can help us, Jean, try to help Katelyn, but don't touch her skin, everyone else, hunt down the Mutant Nation Agents, we can't let them escape now."

Jean levitates Katelyn, as the rest of the group sets out to do their respective jobs.

"Jess, was there anyway to avoid this? Could we have taken precautions, covered her up, anything?" Jean asks the revolutionary leader.

"I wish I could say yes, but experience tells me that it wouldn't have mattered how long we put it off, her mutation would've emerged sooner or later," Jess says as they walk towards the pit, or what's left of it, which is basicaly just a run-down old house. "Pietro seriously needs to cut down on the cheesecake."

"So, basicaly, there was nothing we could do," Jean sighs.

"Jean, Katelyn knows that she's not your real daughter, but your the closest thing she's ever had to a real mother," Jess says. "Someday, when this war is over, I hope that Katelyn will be able to learn the truth about who her mother really is, and the sacrifice Rogue made to ensure that her daughter had a better life than she did. Magneto is beyond redemption, but we have to get to Rogue, somehow, she'll eventualy start to fight back."

"Has anyone ever told you that you sound like Xavier sometimes?" Jean asks.

"Yeah, I know, Rogue was one of the only friends I ever had growing up, sort of like Xavier and Magneto you know, but Rogue is different, I know that she is still good, she proved that to me on more than one occasion," Jess says. "You know, she's going to need a codename."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Jean says, and they enter the house.

**00000**

On a country road in Louisiana at the same time, the female biker from before is speeding down the road on her motorcycle. A second motorcycle pulls up beside her, and the visor adjusts a little to show Logan.

"This isn't the time, Logan!" She shouts, and guns the engine some more, trying to get away from the other mutant.

The chase would go on for half an hour, when the female biker's motorcycle runs out of gas, she parks it against the tree, and removes her helmet as Logan pulls up.

"Kid you gotta stop running like this," Logan says, shaking his head. "Been trying to find you for four years, ever since the GNSP got wind that you're still around. Hydra's long gone, its time that you stopped moping about yourself, and started fighting for a cause beyond your own."

"Oh sure, like your fighting for any cause, look at you, your teammates are currently in the desert, battling Rogue's troops, and your here trying to get me to join your little group," the girl says.

"X23..." Logan starts.

"Don't ever call me that again. I abandoned that name years ago, its Sierra now, you got a problem with that?" X23, err, Sierra says, unshething her claws.

"Okay then, Sierra," Logan growls. "We're trying to help you, I saw what you did to that television back in New Orleans, you hate the Mutant Nation, don't you?"

Sierra says nothing, but seems to soften a little.

"Kid, I could tell you stories of what they've done to people, if you don't hate them by then, there are other ways of convincing you, but I know that you don't need any convincing, please, come with me, and we can finally win this battle for us all."

Sierra sighs, and shrugs. "Well, I suppose its better than being on the run all the time..." Sierra agrees.

Logan smiles. "Welcome to the team, kid," he says.

**00000**

"Your serious, right? You found Katelyn, but she's still in posession of the Resistance?" Rogue asks, trying to fake frustration about the information she is being given.

"Yes, sorry milady," the voice on the other end says. "And it appears that her mutation has finally emerged, and based on what happened afterwords, she has your powers, milady."

"It was inevitable, I suppose," Rogue says. "Double the Acolyte's efforts of finding her, thank you," she says, and hangs up. _I guess I didn't expect her powers to emerge now, me and my friends powers usualy emerged in our teenage years around puberty, but reaching puberty doesn't really have anything to do with this,_ she thinks.

Then her chair spins around as Magneto stands there. "Rogue, we have lost a powerful mutant because we lost Katelyn. She has your powers to the full potential, and the Socialists have her!" He shouts, making Rogue cringe a little.

"I told you, father, its not my fault they kidnapped her," Rogue lies. "At this point, if she wanted to leave, I'm sure she would have by now."

"This can't get to the public, those that are starting to believe in the revolution can't know that their savior has appeared," Magneto says, and vanishes.

_I hate it when he does that,_ Rogue thinks.

**00000**

"Okay, let me see if I can get this straight, Katelyn is Rogue and Gambit's daughter, which explains her powers, and she's now working with the Revolution?" Ororo Monroe, aka Storm asks.

"More or less," Jess says, as a doctor leaves the medical bay that Katelyn and Pietro leaves. "Lifeline, how are they?"

"Pietro is still out of it, but Katelyn is awake," Lifeline says, and Jess nods. "You may go see her if you want."

Jess nods, and opens the door as she walks into the medical bay. Katelyn is lying in a bed at the end of the room, her legs and arms now covered up. "Hi Katelyn, are you alright?" Jess asks, taking a seat next to the bed.

"I'm fine Jess," Katelyn says, lying back in the bed. "Other than a major headache, what happened to me?"

"Your powers emerged when you where almost killed by that fireball," Jess says. "Your powers, they absorbed Pietro, you can absorb thoughts, memories, and life force of people who come in contact with your skin, also powers in the case of mutants and superhumans. Though we need a code name for you, just for good measure."

"Renegade..." Katelyn says. "Call me Renegade."

**00000**

_**Well, Katelyn's powers have fully emerged, and X23 as well as a few others have joined the Resistance.**_

_**This is going to be interesting. A number of the carachters that will appear in the next chapter will be from Red Witch's Misfit Universe, only adapted to this world.**_

_**Read and Review.**_


	5. Counciling and Planning

_Here we go again._

_Disclaimer: You get the point by now, I own nothing other than my OC's, the GNSP, and the plot._

**00000**

_**Yeah, its me Scott Summers, Cyclops, whatever you want to call me, I don't really care anymore.**_

_**Seven years ago, me and Jean took in a baby girl that was the daughter of Rogue, our former teammate, and for all intents and purposes, our current enemy. We learned that her eventual destiny would be to lead to the downfal of the Mutant Nation, and the savior of the entire world.**_

_**I don't know what to believe, but as I'm writing this somewhere in the desert in an old military base, wondering how we're ever going to get back to what passes as our home.**_

_**I knew that Katelyn's powers would one day emerge, with family like her's, I knew it would come, but she's only seven years old for crying out loud.**_

_**Okay, that was a little bit of an overreaction, but she'll be fine.**_

_**Unless this counciling session doesn't scar her for life.**_

_**And the little fact she learned by absorbing Pietro's memories**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 5:**

**COUNCILING AND PLANNING**

**0000000000**

**00000**

That night, Katelyn is tossing and turning in her hospital bed.

_Katelyn's Dream..._

"Father, don't do it, please!" Katelyn shouts, but its not in her voice, she realizes that it was Pietro's voice that came out of her mouth.

"YOU ARE WORTHLESS, QUICKSILVER, WORTHLESS!" The towering form of Magneto shouts over the quivering Pietro, Katelyn is watching through Pietro's eyes.

"Magneto, Remy really must protest," a man with a short goatee and dark brown hair, wearing a dark brown trench coat says in a cajun accent. "Aren't you being a little hard on the boy?"

"Remy, stay out of this," a young woman with dark auburn hair and white bangs, says in a southern accent, giving Pietro/Katelyn a look that sends shivers down their spine, Remy shudders a little, and backs away.

"Thank you Rogue, at least one of my children has enough smarts to not resist me. Now, lets see how you can work without those fast legs of yours, Quicksilver. Virulancy, get in here!" Magneto shouts, and the doors open.

The figure that steps in isn't that intimidating, he's a scrawny man, with greying hair that is falling out in places, but at the same time he is wearing a lab coat. He takes in a breath through an oxygen tank as he wheezes out his words.

"Lord Magneto, what is your bidding?" The old mutant wheezes.

Katelyn looked shocked, that was the mutant Virulancy? She had heard about him, they said that he was the one who killed Charles Xavier, he didn't really look like a guy who could kill a person by just thinking about it.

"Young Quicksilver has failed me for the last time," Magneto says. "Lets see how he likes spending the rest of his life in a wheelchair."

"It shall be done, my lord," Virulancy wheezes, taking a long breath from his oxygen tank, his body begins to glow with pure mental energy, which he throws at Pietro/Katelyn.

At that moment, everything seems to move in slow motion, Pietro/Katelyn turns his/her head away, waiting for the blow, but it never comes. Instead, when he/she turns his/her head around, Wanda had jumped in the way of the psychic blast, falling to the ground in pain, her legs no longer moving.

Magneto shakes his head. "I really expected better of you two, but it doesn't matter, you won't last more than a week without food and water," Magneto says, and the Acolytes throw the twins out into a swamp.

As they start to move away, Wanda calls out to Rogue.

"Rogue, listen to me, as your sister, don't trust Magneto, he'll eventualy lose patience with you like he did us, and then you'll be disposable, don't follow him!" She shouts, trying to get Rogue to stop and listen.

"Don't listen to their lies, Rogue, you are now really where you belong," Magneto says, placing a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "You will rise to heights your siblings could not, this is your fate, my daughter."

_End dream..._

Katelyn jumps up awake in bed, sweating and breathing heavily. _What was that? _she thinks to herself, looking at the sleeping form of Pietro two beds over. _I wonder who that lady was..._

She lies back in her bed, and slowly goes back to sleep.

**00000**

Jess lies back on the couch, deep in thought. Her mutation had a weird effect on her, she had lost the need to sleep when her powers emerged, she brushes her long white hair back, something she did whenever she was deep in thought. _Something's not right, I can feel it,_ she thinks. _Poor Katelyn, she's only seven years old, and we're dumping the fate of the world on her shoulders. We are Socialist Revolutionaries, but we're forcing a little girl to fight her own mother, a mother she doesn't even know about, does that make us any better than our enemies?_

"So, your the infamous Ruin?" A voice from in front of her says, and interrupts her concentration as she opens her eyes. Leaning against the wall is a man in a torn sailor's outfit, with a beard, and staring at Jess.

"Shipwreck, do you ever pay attention to anything anyone is doing?" Jess asks, remembering the sailor from earlier, then shakes her head. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"You're wondering if you're doing the right thing with Katelyn, aren't you?" Shipwreck asks, causing Jess to look suprised. "I've seen that look before, I've even thought about similar things myself. You do know that you can't keep her family's history from her forever, don't you?"

"I think, that it might be too late for that anyway," Jess says. "I feel a great disturbance, when Katelyn absorbed Pietro, its possible that she will learn the truth in some way or another. I can feel confusion and fear coming from the hospital wing. She doesn't know it yet, but she knows now what we've known since day one of the revolution, we will have to tell her the truth, if it comes to that."

"Jess, I may not be a mutant like you, but I can tell you this, Katelyn trusts you, and if anyone should tell her the truth about her family, and more importantly, her mother, it should be you," Shipwreck says, and leaves.

_He's right, I'll tell her tomorrow, she has a right to know,_ Jess thinks, and closes her eyes as she meditates.

**00000**

The next morning, Jess walks into the infirmiry. Pietro had left already, but Katelyn was still in bed, wearing a pair of black gloves now, she is drawing on a piece of paper.

"Katelyn?" Jess says, and the seven year old looks up. "Is everything okay?"

"I had a strange dream last night," Katelyn says.

"Really, what about?" Jess asks.

"It was like a memory, I think I was seeing something through Pietro's eyes," Katelyn says. "I know it sounds crazy..."

"No it doesn't, go on," Jess says.

Jess listens intently as Katelyn describes the details of her dream.

"Its a side-effect of your powers, Katelyn," Jess says. "What you saw was a memory of Pietro's, a memory where his father betrayed him and Wanda."

"It was strange," Katelyn says. "I saw this lady, there was something about her, something that I couldn't place, something familiar. Here, I drew a picture of her, maybe you can help me."

Katelyn hands the picture she was drawing to Jess, when she takes it, she turns pale, well, paler (she was already quite pale to begin with, so she looks pure white at the moment) at the sight of the subject of the drawing.

The picture had good detail, that much Jess would admit, minus the color, it looked exactly like Rogue.

"You know her, don't you?" Katelyn asks.

"I thought I did," Jess says, shaking her head. "Her name is Rogue, and at one time she was my best friend, before I moved to Missouri. You remember the man you saw in your dream, Magneto? She's his daughter, and now is the leader of the very enemy we are fighting, while Magneto controls from the shadows, Rogue is the face of the Mutant Nation. There is something else, Katelyn, something I should've told you before, but even now I hesitate to do so..."

"Jess, what is it?" Katelyn asks.

"Katelyn, Rogue is your mother," Jess says, and the young girl falls silent. "I had so many oppertunities over the last 7 years to tell you this, and I know that I should have, but the truth is, your mother left you in Scott and Jean's care because she knew that the revolution could care for you better than she could. Irene, she told me once, before I even knew your mother was pregnant, she told me that my organization would raise a child with the blood of an enemy, a child who's destiny it would be to lead this revolution to its success. At the time, I didn't understand what she meant, but I believe I do now. Katelyn, you are our savior so to speak, the last hope for not just the revolution, but the entire world."

"Me? What's so special about me?" Katelyn asks.

"I don't know, Katelyn," Jess admits. "Though, there is one theory. There is a problem with revolutions in the past, a paradox of sorts about a revolution. In the past, a revolution has been created to counteract a tyrant, the only problem is that a revolution can also lead to a tyrant. Perhaps, it is that reason that you where born, to balance out the paradox. My dream was to become the founder of a utopia, a truly peaceful society where equality reigns, but I don't know if that is my place in this world any more. Do something for me, Katelyn, no matter what the future holds for us both, never forget what we have taught you, you might be the only hope the world has, but don't let it get to your head, other people always come first, that is the Neo Socialist way."

"Uhh, thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Katelyn says.

Its not that she didn't know it by now, Neo Socialism was something she had grown up on. The fundemental tennants of the political theory laid down by Jess herself had been hammered into her since she was old enough to understand. Equality, Socialism, Peace, all of those things were the things that the revolution fought for.

She could say the 3 slogans of Neo Socialism from memory, not something unique among members of the revolution, but she did wonder about them.

_PEACE IS FREEDOM!_

_EQUALITY IS LIFE!_

_SOCIALISM IS UTOPIA!_

Which led to their opposites:

_WAR IS SLAVERY_

_INEQUALITY IS DEATH  
CAPITALISM IS TOTALITARIANISM_

If peace was freedom, then why did she and the others train in ways of war? That was one she really began to question, Jess had told her once about people who didn't believe in the cause of peace, but why? She had never thought to ask Jess, a woman she saw as her mentor and friend, why this was going on, now she had to know.

"Jess, I have to know something, I thought we believed in peace, why are we fighting this war?" She asks.

That made Jess pause, she knew the answer, but no one had ever presented the question to her. She now realized that it was time to reveal something she didn't want to talk about. "The truth is, until the Mutant Nation, and inevitably your mother, is overthrown, the war must occur, to ensure the peace."

"Does that mean, we're not truly free?" Katelyn asks.

"No Katelyn, we are all free," Jess says, taking the young girl's gloved hand in hers. "Freedom is what you percieve. In ages past, the Democracies and the Totalitarians, especialy the U.S.A and Mutant Nation, created what is known as a false freedom. You cannot have anyone tell you that you are free, you just know it in your heart, when you are truly free, you will know it."

Katelyn nods.

**00000**

Somewhere on the east coast, probably in what was once Massachusets, a 23 year old man makes his way through the crowd, he has short sandy brown hair, and is wearing the grey uniform of the middle class workers. As he loses track of where he is walking, he runs right into a woman in front of him, and gulps, at the same time two copies of himself appear next to him.

The woman in question turns to look at him, her face is stern, with pale blonde hair, and wearing a white, pretty much skimpy, outfit. The young man guessed that she was a member of the Mutant High Class, maybe even government work, the higher classed mutants where allowed to wear whatever they wanted.

"Watch where your going, runt," the woman says, and continues on her way.

Suddenly, music starts to play from the televisions. In more populated areas, the use of Orwell's predicted Telescreens had come true, these televisions could both send and recieve video.

Big Brother was still watching, but in a much different form.

The man, Jamie Madrox, aka Multiple stood at attention with the rest of the crowd. The time was now 14:50, the Mutant Nation having decided to use military time. He worked in the Network, the Mutant Nation's propaganda channels as they where known to the revolution, dealing with both newspaper and television editing.

_"Attention fellow mutants, attention!"_ the voice from the television says. _"We have intercepted a coded message that we believe to be between major members of the GNSP revolution, there will be a 20 increase in the food rations to the Network worker who successfully decodes the message. This is your chance to serve our glorious leader to your fullest ability, long live Rogue, long live the Mutant Nation!"_

The television switches to the usual propaganda, and the occasional image of Rogue.

Jamie took a seat at his desk, and sure enough, on the desk was a piece of paper with the code, it read as follows:

_"RecruitX doubleplusgood, oppsdiscont statela, return oppsbase in JakMiss."_

_Oh, I get it, its Newspeak, a confusing language to understand, but I think I can get it,_ Jamie thinks. _Okay, RecruitX, that would imply that they recruited a mutant recently, but X could be a name..._

A thought occured to him, he remembered a mutant that had invaded the institute, where he had once lived, years ago, and crosses out the word "RecruitX," and writes "Recruiting of X23."

_Okay, doubleplusgood, that would suggest that it was successful,_ he continues, and crosses out the word "Doubleplusgood" and replaces it with "sucessful."

As he thought more about the remaining parts of the message, he finally translated it into: "Recruiting of X23 successful, discontinuing opperations in Louisiana, returning to base of opperations in Jackson Mississippi."

Glancing around, Jamie tucks the paper into a pocket, and stands up, walking towards the nearby office of his supervisor.

**00000**

At the same time, Jess was talking through a communicator to Logan, she had purposely let the transmission become interpreted to throw their enemies off their trail. "Logan, you'll have to stay out of the roads and cities, the Acolytes aren't as equipped to travel cross-country, but even then you'll have to be careful," she says.

"Way ahead of you, we're just outside of Caldecott now, the kid seems to know what she's doing," Logan reports.

"Alright," Jess says, and then thinks for a minute. "Logan, do me a favor while your in the area, could you look someone up for me?"

**00000**

Jamie is seated in the office, his supervisor, a Higher Class Mutant named Jerimiah Dawson, aka Shadowfire, a mutant with the ability of shadow creation and fire, as well as some minor telepathic abilities. Standing behind him is the same woman that Jamie had bumped into before, now being introduced as a High Councilwoman named Emma Frost.

The High Council, only Lady Rogue was higher ranked than them, they served as an advisory board for Rogue, but also commanded the lower parts of the government, such as the Network, Emma Frost, it seems, was one of the councilmembers for the Network.

"I am impressed, Mr. Madrox," Dawson says. "Our best computers couldn't recognize this code, how did it come to you?"

"Its the way the words are used, sir," Jamie says. "I figured out that they had to be using what George Orwell called Newspeak, its the breaking down of words into simpler forms, and can be changed regularly."

"So this is the code, Newspeak," Emma says, looking at the paper. "Very well, I will have this dealt with surely and quickly, we cannot allow some rebel agents to slip past our fingers this easily, now can we?"

Jamie nods.

"You are excused, Mr. Madrox," Dawson says, and Jamie leaves the room.

**00000**

A few days later, Katelyn had fully recovered, and using a teleportation device, the rebels had arrived back at their secret base.

Logan approaches Jess as she steps into her office. "I've got the boy you asked for," he mutters to her, and moves out of the room.

In comes a man in his 20's, with short blonde hair, and wearing the white outfit of the lower mutant class.

"We need to have a talk about a mutual aquaintence of ours, a girl we know as Rogue," Jess says. "You remember don't you, Cody?"

**00000**

_**Heh, sorry, I needed to bring Cody in, I don't know why, the only question is, how will his presence effect the rest of the story? And how did he avoid the genocide? All will be revealed in time.**_

_**Also, I wanted a carachter to show the non-governmental side of the Mutant Nation, so that's how Jamie fits into all of this.**_

_**Anyway, coming up next, things are just going to get worse as we delve deeper into the character Jess. No longer looking at her past, but moving to what she has done in a previous life.**_

_**Do you think you can handle it?**_


	6. Hidden Revolution

_Okay, might as well get started._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with this other than what I created, including the song Children of the Revolution._

**00000**

_**Everyday I tell myself that my life can't get any weirder, and everyday I get proven otherwise.**_

_**It was hard enough to learn that the very enemy I'm supposed to be fighting is my own mother, that was hard enough to accept, but now I have to start an undercover mission?**_

_**I don't know the reason behind it, maybe they want to learn more about my enemy, maybe they just need me out of the headquarters for awhile.**_

_**Either way, I'm on my way.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 6:**

**HIDDEN REVOLUTION**

**0000000000**

**00000**

"You wanted to see me, Jess," Katelyn, now 10 years old asks as she walks into Jess' office.

In the last 3 years, life continued on in the revolution. On the outside however, the Mutant Nation was cracking down further on the people, becoming more and more totalitarian.

Rogue had continued to control the world, she hadn't ever found a reason to crack down on religion, but recently the Acolytes had started to enforce worship of only the leader, and people started to accept it.

Now Katelyn was seated in Jess' office.

"Katelyn, have a seat," Jess says, motioning to a chair where Katelyn sits. "I want you to do an undercover mission for me. I've heard rumors about a group of student revolutionaries in a school in Chicago. Your mission is to infiltrate their group, and attempt to recruit them into our group, are you up for it?"

"Uhh, how would I manage it? I kinda stick out like a sore thumb," Katelyn asks, twirling her hair on one finger.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be okay," Jess says.

**00000**

When he turned 8 years old, Caleb was recruited into the Junior Division of the Acolytes, an organization mostly made up of kids sent to spy on their parents and neighbors or to infiltrate youth events that might undermine the government.

It was now that he was brought before his supervisor, a high council member named Selene, how she ever got into the MN's favor while also being a powerful mutant was a mystery.

"Caleb LeBeau, while I would normally give this assignment to a more experienced agent, you are the only one in my department that can work with this assignment," Selene says. "We've cleared this with Lady Rogue, and we are sending you to Chicago, where you will be enrolled at the Shadowcat Memorial Elementary School, where your assignment is to infiltrate a group of student revolutionaries, and guide Acolyte forces into their base on a seek and destroy mission, do you understand Agent Mechmaster?"

Caleb shrugs, he didn't exactly like the codename he got, but he had to live with it. "Fully, Supervisor Selene," he says.

"You'll leave tomorrow," Selene says.

**00000**

Two days later, in Chicago Illinois, two operations go into action at the same time. As fate should have it, both Katelyn (now in disguise as a girl with black hair and a little darker skin, wearing a black school uniform) and Caleb (similarly in disguise, only with a lighter brown hair, and in the boys uniform) had their classes together at the Shadowcat Memorial Elementary School.

The school's name had been approved for use by Rogue, which was unusual, since mostly the names of schools had to go through the state governments. And had been named in honor of one of the X-Men, who (minus the few who had defected) where all considered criminals against the state.

"Okay class, I'd like you to give a warm welcome to our newest students," a 5th grade teacher named Susan Little says, as Katelyn and Caleb stand at the front of the classroom, barely looking at each other. "Please introduce yourself, tell us where you're from, your mutation, and codename." 

"My name is Elizabeth Belladonna, or just Beth, I'm from New Orleans, I can absorb life force, memories, and powers of anyone I touch, and they call me Renegade," Katelyn says, having used a voice modifier to fake a Cajun accent.

"I'm Shawn Livingston, from New York City, I can manipulate metal, just call me Mechmaster," Caleb says.

"Well, take a seat," Ms. Little says, and the twins take a seat on opposite sides of the room from each other.

Katelyn glances at her desk; it's metalic silver with a keyboard and miniature computer on it. A few feet away, she sees a television shouting out the usual propaganda of the Mutant Nation, getting flashes of Rogue every few seconds.

Katelyn hated it, she had to get away from this, so she closed her eyes, and once again slipped into the Nexus, calling out for Caleb.

_"Caleb?"_ she calls out through the Nexus.

_"Katelyn?" _Caleb answers. _"It's been awhile since we last talked, how have you been?"_

_"Oh the usual, I'm on an official mission for once, I'll never figure out why they sent me here of all people," _Katelyn says.

_"Yeah, I'm with you on that one, I'm guessing you can't tell me what your doing," _Caleb says.

_"Nope, sorry, but I can't tell anyone what I'm doing," _Katelyn replies.

**00000**

(From _Parallels of Revolution_, by Jessica Roland)

**THE MODERN HIERARCHIAL SOCIETY**

In ages past, there has always been a basic society of the high, the middle, and the low. No matter what type of society you look at, this has never changed in its truest form. Other forms include caste systems, as shown in India and in the novel _Brave New World_. In our current society, the Mutant Nation has blended the caste system with the social classes in a way.

As is in many societies, the Mutant Nation is made up out of a pyramid-like structure for the hierarchy. At the top is the obvious, the item of worship for everyone in the world, is Rogue. As is in previous Totalitarian societies, the government has eliminated all religion, forcing complete love and devotion to the leader. Making an enemy of love and peace is barely just a fictional account, as shown in Orwell's classic novel _1984_, the Mutant Nation, has been trying to steer focus away from ideals that would undermine their Fascist and Militaristic Policies.

Despite the fact that Magneto, the secret leader of the Mutant Nation, himself was persecuted by Hitler and his Nazi regime, he has employed the same policies towards humans that Hitler employed against the Jews and others, which has lead the world into a whole new version of Nazism.

The group under Rogue is equally as dangerous; a group mostly made up of Omega class mutants, the High Council. While we cannot be sure of everyone that is on this council, we are sure that they are the ones that control most of the lower departments, such as the Network or the Acolytes.

The third level of the pyramid is the Mutant High Class. Usually with highly advanced mutant abilities, this class of mutants works as the supervisors and managers, the middlemen between the council and the middle class. Unlike in past caste systems, no one is born into the MHC or any of the others; mutants are rated upon their powers, and are placed in any one of the castes.

The Mutant Middle Class, or MMC, is the 4th level of the pyramid, the working class, as they would be called in other societies. They are those who lay the groundwork for the Mutant Nation, they work hard to advance a government that will never give them the respect that they deserve.

The Mutant Low Class, or the MLC, is the proverbial bottom of the barrel. They have no power in the government, not even being part of the working class. The lowest class of mutants are those that have powers that cannot help the government as well, mostly physical mutations, this group makes up about 60 of the population, making them the hidden Majority. If there is any hope, it lies in this lowest class.

In _The Communist Manifesto_, Karl Marx said that the working class would be the ones that rose up to overthrow the capitalist society, maybe he was right, but we have to give the middle and lower classes the leadership they need. They need to be able to realize their power in order to revolt against the Mutant Nation, but there has never been any such revolution.

The reason why? The MN has a police force beyond the usual one, in history it has had many names, Gestapo, Thought Police, Secret Police, Morale Monitors, but now they are called the Acolytes.

They cannot claim that all thoughts of revolution have been eliminated; the GNSP is proof of that. We have been trying to discover other revolutionary groups, with no success because of the actions of the Acolytes.

The existence of other revolutionary movements is crucial to the overthrow of the current totalitarian regime, because it is evidence of the incomplete power of the Mutant Nation.

**00000**

Katelyn walks out of the classroom, her book bag slung over her shoulder as she joins the single-file line of students that are walking down the hallway.

She hadn't heard anything even resembling talk about revolution, beyond the usual propaganda about how the revolution needed to be suppressed.

When she got to the cafeteria however, while she was getting her food at the lunch line, she overheard a voice at a nearby table in the female section, talking.

"We've got to be more careful next time, the Acolytes are starting to crack down on the Chicago area," one voice says. "There might be a mole in our group, we have to be more careful with our membership."

Katelyn continues on her way down the line, but makes a note of where that table was as she finishes getting her food.

She walks towards the table, but catches a bit of the end of the conversation: "We have to get going, the COR will meet tonight in the old Field Museum," the leader says, and the group breaks up.

Katelyn smiles, she now had a clue as to where she needed to go in order to finish her job.

What none of them knew was that at the same time from the opposite side of the room, Caleb was listening too.

**00000**

When the Mutant War broke out, Chicago was targeted as a human stronghold. While most of the city was rebuilt after the war ended, the museums where mostly left out of the rebuilding process, and several of them were replaced with Mutant Nation-centric museums.

However, the Field Museum was still in a state of disarray. Katelyn walks into the museum, and looks around for any sign of life.

The main hall of the museum lies in ruins; the towering skeleton of Sue, the most complete skeleton of _Tyrannosaurus Rex_ still stands tall over the hall.

Katelyn hears voices coming from a side room, and makes her way through the rubble as she comes out from behind a pillar, and the voices grow louder.

"The Mutant Nation has tried to suppress and destroy us through their lies, and spreading hatred through their Network and schools!" The voice from earlier says. "The Children of the Revolution must carry on in our actions against the enemy, no matter what the price is!"

Katelyn starts to back up, hoping to get to a safer distance that she can still listen from. But once she turned around, she found herself looking at an African American teenager wearing a black uniform with the letters COR etched in gold on the sleeve.

"You better have a good explanation for your presence here girl," the teen says, and begins to lift his hand as light starts to gather.

"Umm, I, uhh," Katelyn tries to say. "Wanted to join your group?"

"Give her a chance, Shane," a voice behind them says, and Katelyn turns to see a girl with long blonde hair wearing a dark green bodysuit. "Is it really necessary for you to intimidate everyone who wants to join the COR?"

"Sorry ma'am," Shane says, and the girl leads Katelyn into the main room.

"Welcome to the Children of the Revolution, we're not nearly as glamorous as the Global Neo Socialists, but we get the job done," she says. "I'm Celeste, but my code name is Artemis, I'm the second in command of the COR."

"Elizabeth Belladonna, or Renegade if you'd prefer," Katelyn says, and Celeste leads her into the crowd.

The leader, a green haired 17-year old wearing a long white trench coat steps up before the crowd and starts to speak. "I would like to welcome into our group our two newest members, Elizabeth Belladonna and Shawn Livingston."

Katelyn looks around, now noticing her classmate in the crowd.

"We are approaching a dangerous time for our group, " she says, addressing the crowd. "We have reason to believe that the COR has been compromised by the Mutant Nation or is close to being compromised. But we remain safe, because of our secrecy."

Katelyn had to admit she had a point. One of the major weaknesses of the GNSP was that they acted with barely any secrecy, and had the habit of having the subtlety of a wrecking ball half the time.

"They preach peace and equality, but where has it gotten them? Nowhere!" The young woman continues. "The Mutant Nation isn't just in one city or one country, it's the whole world, and Ruin knows it! Yet the GNSP openly attacks the Mutant Nation through words and actions, how can we be sure that if they win, we won't have a more dangerous enemy to deal with? The Mutant Nation is Fascist on a scale never before seen, but Ruin's forces claim to fight for Socialism, they want equality, but how do we know that what they call equality won't be the same as what the Soviet Union called equality?" She called out, at the same time, her eyes are scanning the room. "We are a public forum, if there are anyone among us who would like to come forward and speak."

Katelyn found herself drawn to come forward, and when she stepped up before the crowd. She had to wonder if she looked foolish, she wasn't very tall, and she stood up there, trying to find the words. She looked at the young woman from before, who gives her a comforting smile, and Katelyn starts to talk.

"I won't lie, I'm new here, just joined this group, but I can already tell that you all are passionate about what you do," Katelyn says. "I'll admit that I didn't grow up in what you'd call a family environment, we where always on the run from the Mutant Nation, having to steal what we could to survive, I consider it a miracle that I'm able to stand before you today. I was raised to believe that everyone is equal in the eyes of God, and therefore should be seen the same way in the eyes of the people of the world. Yeah, I'll go out and say it; I was part of the GNSP Revolution, I saw first hand how they worked, and while their tactics can get a little out of hand, they're like family to me. I'm not going to say whether or not the tactics of either the GNSP or the COR are right, but they're both after the same thing, freedom."

Katelyn ends there too much applause as she steps down, and back into the crowd.

Caleb smirks, the more that the COR members said, the more the Acolytes had against them when the time came.

But he had a feeling deep inside him, a feeling that maybe he shouldn't call in the troops just yet. After all, he was wired and should get all the evidence that he could in order to look good to his superiors and for the Network.

To end the meeting, a song begins to play over the loudspeakers, Katelyn had heard it before, it was one of the songs that was played at the Revolutionary HQ from time to time:

_Well, you can bump and grind_

If it's good for your mind.

You can twist and shout,

Let it all hang out,  
  
_**But you won't fool**_

The Children of the Revolution,

No, you won't fool

The Children of the Revolution,

No, no.  
  
_Well, you can tell I play_

In a foreign way

I drive a Rolls Royce

'Cause it's good for my voice  
  
_**But you won't fool**_

The Children of the Revolution,

No, you won't fool

The Children of the Revolution,

No, no.  


At that point, the meeting was more or less over, and the members start to disperse, but the same woman who invited everyone to come speak holds Katelyn back.

"Elizabeth, right?" she says. "I apologize if we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Natasha, or Shifter, I'm the leader of the Chicago branch of the COR, your family is involved in the GNSP, huh?"

"Yeah, in a manner of speaking," Katelyn says. "What's it to you?"

"A lot of the members of the Children of the Revolution joined because factions of the Mutant Nation ousted them from their homes, and forced into the apartments while the MN elite got the nicer homes," Natasha says, watching the remaining members file out. "No matter what class they are in, children, usually orphaned by the genocide or the purges, are always forced out of their homes, until they are old enough to become productive members of the working force. We aren't the GNSP, we can only stay in one area, we don't have the weapons or the know-how to fight out in the field, we only want to survive."

"I understand that, but you might not have any choice," Katelyn says. "I'll be honest, I wasn't exactly truthful tonight," she continues, and closes her eyes, her hair suddenly changes color back to its natural auburn and white, and returns to its usual length, and she removes the voice modifier, so she speaks in her normal voice. "My name is Katelyn Summers, and the leader of the GNSP has sent me to tell you that you're all in grave danger."

**00000**

Back in the GNSP headquarters, the doors get thrown open as Lorna Dane; AKA Polaris rushes in to the war room, where Jess is planning out strategy on a map of the world.

"Lorna, is everything okay?" Jess asks.

"Jess, I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, but I just learned this myself," the GNSP's informant in the Acolytes gasps. "One of the Council members in charge of the Acolytes had sent an agent to infiltrate the same group you sent Katelyn to, they're going to raid the HQ in Chicago tonight!"

Jess' blood runs cold as she hears those words, and quickly dials a number. "Zartan? Are you guys still in Chicago?" She asks.

**00000**

"Katelyn… wait, your Rogue's missing daughter, the one kidnapped by the GNSP, aren't you?" Natasha asks. "The Acolytes have been looking for you for years, and now you just happen to show up on our doorstep?"

"Yeah, I'll admit that Ruin's not exactly well known for her good timing," Katelyn says. "But we have to get out of here, now, they could attack at…"

"Both of you put your hands up!" A voice from behind them says, and a man in a black Acolyte uniform steps out from the shadows, aiming a rifle at the two girls. "I've got two of them here, commander, they aren't going anywhere…"

"Good work, bring them out here with the rest of them," a woman's voice on the other end says. "We can have Mechmaster identify them, so we can properly press charges against them."

"Katelyn, I'm sorry, I'll come back for you…" Natasha whispers, and backs away, transforming into a black bird, she flies off.

"What, we've got a shape shifter here!" the Acolyte says, leveling a gun at the retreating bird, only to get it knocked out of his hands by Katelyn. "You little, you'll pay for that!" The Acolyte says, and strikes the girl, knocking her to the ground, the last thing Katelyn sees before she blacks out is Caleb, adorned in full Acolyte gear.

"Bring her to New York, my mother will be very interested in this one, welcome home, sis," he says with a cackling laugh.

**00000**

_**Well, Katelyn's been captured by the Mutant Nation, things are looking bleak now, aren't they?**_

Well, next time things start to look up as a rescue is launched to save Katelyn, but first, she must meet face-to-face with her mother.

_**Don't miss chapter 7, "Reunions, Rescues, and Explosions."**_


End file.
